"Express Balita"
February 27, 2019 If you turned on your television at 6:30 in the evening to catch a dynamic glimpse of "Express Balita" trio deliver the hottest news, then you got a big surprise. Since February 25, IBC 13 has made the hottest primetime news as Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento delivers the country's No. 1 primetime newscast "Express Balita" at 6:30 p.m. and the premiere of Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel's late-night news program "Tutok 13" at 11 p.m., plus the tandem of Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco's "Express Balita Weekend" every Saturday at 11 p.m. and Sunday at 10:45 p.m. Snooky Serna-Go of Express Balita TG Kintanar of Express Balita Bing Formento of Express Balita Multi-awarded veteran broadcasters Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento delivers the hot and fresh news. These anchors of the flagship primetime TV newscast "Express Balita" has reaped various awards left and right while their longest-running, top-rating and award-winning news program, "Express Balita," has been a household name and continues to dominate the evening primetime news block, topping ratings and audience shares locally. 20 years after it first debuted in 1998 as the afternoon newscast and reinvented as the primetime newscast in 2010, proved unbeatable in its timeslot. It remains the multiple-anchor, panel format and a formidable news team, The credibility and sincerity of Snooky, TG and Bing delivering the hot and fresh news and grill them for the hottest news, continuously deliver the important news, investigative reports and in-depth political analysis, with segments on public service, crime and police reports, sports, and entertainment, that will surely attract Kaibigan viewers and all those who watch the primetime news while waiting for their favorite Kaibigan primetime shows on IBC 13's Primetime ng Bayan block. Rounding up IBC 13’s primetime news program are the segment anchors: the weatherman Aldczar Aurelio for "Ulat Panahon" (weather forecast), Pat Natividad-Sevilla delivers the entertainment scene via "Showbiz Express" and Makata Tawanan for "Maling Makata" (funniest, craziest and amazing video clips). Jay Sonza of Tutok 13 Kathy San Gabriel of Tutok 13 Meanwhile, the late-night newscast "Tutok 13" is already conquering the new heights in the late-night newscast landscape. The program that introduced a one-hour late-night newscast and presents the most fair, meaningful and truthful news delivered at night, "Tutok 13," anchored by the formidable tandem of multi-awarded veteran broadcast journalist and IBC News head Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel at the helm in one full hour, promises to deliver the mix of national news stories, in-depth stories and analysis of the information and current issues and specialized segments focused on the economy, business, science and technology, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment and other positive news delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events here and abroad, which is known for to a new audience on the late night slot. You will also witness Jay Sonza as he anchors the news from various locations. Segment anchors of "Tutok 13" are one of the country's premier sportscasters Anthony Suntay as he delivers the latest in the world of sports via "Isport Lang!," Jesy Basco for "Tutok Panahon" (weather forecast) and Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak for "Adventurista" (travel segment). The dominance of the legendary "Express Balita" and "Tutok 13" not only reinforces IBC 13's Primetime ng Bayan block but also allows the Kaibigan viewers to be the first to know the latest news with Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento's "Express Balita" and at the same time, feel protected with Jay and Kathy's fair, meaningful and truthful news delivery in "Tutok 13." On top of these leading news programs, “IBC Newsbreak” will also be giving viewers a quick rundown of breaking news throughout the day on weekdays at 10:30 a.m. with Merwin Llanza, 4 p.m. with Kathleen Forbes and 9:30 p.m. with Miguel dela Rosa, and on weekends with Julius Disamburun at 10 a.m. and two times within the PBA games and 8:30 p.m. Czarinah Lusuegro of Express Balita Weekend Jess Caduco of Express Balita Weekend The weekend news program "Express Balita Weekend," on the other hand, led by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco, delivers the hottest and timely news. IBC News and Current Affairs remains the most credible and most aggressive news organization in the country with multimedia platforms reaching more Filipinos worldwide and a wide pool of multimedia journalists who report on TV, write for news.ibc.com.ph, and engage with the people using their social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter. They may also get a chance to chat and interact with the anchors and reporters of IBC like Jess Caduco, Jinky Baticados, Pia Castro, Ralph Lopez, Camille Santillan, Bryan Castillo, Divina dela Torre, Greg Gregorio, and Irish Talusan, who already joined the chat sessions. Discussions are about current issues tackled in the newscast. Young and dynamic roster of journalists, anchors and reporters of IBC have also become multimedia journalists, reporting on TV and online via news.ibc.com.ph and posting updates on their Facebook and Twitter accounts. "Twitter makes me closer and connected to those who like my work. They have become my friends. It allows me to give information in real time whether it’s the news or something personal I want to share,” said "Express Balita" anchor Snooky Serna-Go. Tutok 13" anchor Jay Sonza, agreed and said social networks like Twitter and Facebook complement his work as a journalist. He gets to contact public figures more easily via Facebook and gets feedback, tips, and even stories fast from viewers through the social networking site. With the best broadcast journalists at the helm of "Express Balita," "Tutok 13" and "Express Balita Weekend," news as we know it can only get better. Join the trio of Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento, and the tandem of Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel from Monday to Friday and the tandem of Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco every Saturday and Sunday in their quest for IBC News. 'Primetime news at 6:30PM' :TV Patrol - ABS-CBN :24 Oras - GMA :Express Balita - IBC :Ulat Bayan - PTV :Ronda 9 - RPN